


The Ghost and the Dog

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1930s, Bullying, Dogs, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Great Depression, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Helena remembers the day she meets her dog.





	The Ghost and the Dog

1934

She was three years old, a very cute girl with black-brown hair, warm brown eyes, and cute freckles. 

His name was Falo Rodriguez. A young man also of eighteen who was blessed with intelligence. 

Her name was Helena Hernandez and today was a good day for her, the sun was out, the air was a calm breeze, and it was warm. There she saw Falo, sitting in the garden reading his book.

He had dark brown hair covered by a newsboy hat, tan skin, dark brown nose, black mustache, brown eyes, and wore a business suit while a pair of shoes covered his feet.

"Hey Falo"

Falo growled at Helena.

"Wanna play"

"Helena i'm busy"

But Helena get an idea.

Helena went to the dog shelter. Inside were several dogs, but a yorkie stood out to Helena.

The yorkie barked, but it sounded like 'Helena'.

"She said my name!" Helena gasped. "Either that or Malena. Did you say 'Helena' or 'Malena'?"

The yorkie bleated again, sounding more like 'Helena.'

"Aw, she's adorable!" Helena squealed. Just then a mean girl walked by with her friends.

"Oh look, Helen found her real twin," A mean girl laughed snootily. Helena growled.

"Savannah!..." she growled, then turned to the woman. "Excuse me, I must have that yorkie!"

The woman asked. "Well, here's your yorkie."

The woman handed the yorkie over to Helena, who hugged her.

"I'll named you Maricoco"

Present Day......

Helena gives Maricoco a bone.

Mariora was reading a book.


End file.
